Darkness from within the Well
by WatcherofDarkness
Summary: An ancient demon joins with Naraku saying that he desires to kill Inuyasha. While a strange boy helps Inuyasha aganst this new force. And stratling news of the past makes Kagome wonder about her, Inuyasha, Narku, and the boy's realthionship with the Jewel
1. Chapter 1 The Partnership part a

*This is the disclamer and I would like to say I don't own Inuyasha if I did would I be writing fan fics? Would I?*

**_Chapter 1 The Partnership part a_  
  
"Darkness. Why am I surrounded by darkness? Why did the light bind me? Why must one of my eyes see the light thru eyes of my servants? Why is one eye open to the light and the other open to darkness? Why was I born as half light? Will I ever have my seal broken?" echoed a male voice full of venomous anger and a hint of sorrow in an outlook of absolute darkness  
  
"Darkness. Why is all I see darkness? Why am I hidden from the light? Why are my eyes covered? Why is darkness totally open for my eyes and no light shines? Why do I have a torn heart? When the seal is broken why must I still be locked away?" echoed a little boy's voice full of pain and sorrow in a void of absolute nothing.  
  
An old, Japanese castle stands on a large hill where the only light comes from the full moon above and some torches burning in the bastion. The castle looks good and peaceful to those who do not have the power to see thru illusions and the ability to sense auras for evil. There are many soldiers with torches, spears and swords guarding the fortress. . At the main gate two guards are standing at a look out position.   
  
"Damn it's cold," says the shorter and younger blonde haired guard, as he tried to rub his arms to warm himself which was hard because he was still clutching his spear. "Why has the Tono ordered so many of us to high alert guard duty?"  
  
"I don't know why, but orders are orders;" replied his slightly older and taller black haired companion standing next to him. "Besides, it's not that cold out here. Achoo." he sneezes as he and his friend start to laugh.  
  
But neither one see the dark cloaked shadow that crosses the area, before it was too late and it had made its final attack. Then, the thing jumps quickly over the main gate to the castle, and lays down waiting.  
  
"Sumimasen, my lord, but I shall ask you. Why have you ordered the soldiers to high-alert guard duty?" asks an old attendant, kneeled on the floor in a hallway talking thru a screen door; "Ever since your parents' death you have been very tense, my Lord."  
  
"Silence!!" booms a voice thru the screen door, "Now leave me in peace." says the angry Tono's voice.   
  
"Yes my Lord Tomo," says the old attendant as he got up and left.  
  
The Tono Tomo sits on the floor, in the middle of his room, staring at the door that led to the courtyard as if waiting for something. His face full of disgust, his eyes fixed in steely gaze, blazing with rage so much that their colour appear to be changing from brown to red.  
  
"Are you two ready?" asks Tomo to two shadows which were standing behind him, "Our guest should be here soon." His eyes still burning with anger but his voice remotely calm.   
  
As Tomo finishes talking, the two shadows came to light, revealing two female youkai. One is a little girl in a simple kimono with white hair and an expressionless face, who holds a hand mirror; her sister, instead, has black hair, adorned with a white feather, red eyes, green breads hanging down like earrings; she's holding a fan which is bound to her colourful kimono by two long red strips, wearing a surly look on her face.  
  
"Kagura, was Hakudoushi all right when you left he and Kohaku alone looking for the last jewel shard?" asks Tomo, his voice calm while eyeing the black haired youkai with his cold stare.   
  
"Yes. Damn it Naraku, how many times must I tell you? Hakudoushi said he and Kohaku would be all right. So, stop worrying! I don't know why you don't just take care of this guy by yourself." mutters Kagura, her tone angry and bitter.  
  
" Kagura, the challenge is for you, me and Kanna. I won't be offended that much by a demon of that sort! Also, next time you speak back to me in such a manner, I shall make sure you remember correctly my wrath." hisses Naraku.   
  
"Yes, Naraku, I'll remember that." says Kagura, remembering the pain Naraku could cause her if he wanted. He had the power to squeeze her heart so hard that she would end up dead in a minute.  
  
"I shan't forget the insult he brought upon me." Naraku mutters, thinking angrily to himself.  
  
_[This is a flashback] It was the night before the new moon; which hangs in the sky as a lonely Saimyoushou flies toward the castle at an incredible speed, but stopped as if making sure the cost was clear. As the Saimyoushou stopped its flight, we see that it is completely and a dark glowing aura coming came from its head. as it see saw that there was no one watching its flight, and it sped toward the door that connects Tomo's (Naraku) room to the court yard.  
  
"Kanna, come here and show me how Hakudoushi and Kagura are doing searching for the last shard." said Naraku calmly in his disguise as Tomo.  
  
As Kanna went to Naraku, the door to the courtyard slammed open, as if it had been thrown open by an invisible hand. The gray Saimyoushou came crashing down to the floor before turning to dust. Leaving left behind only only behind the glowing object that was in it's head, abandoned on the floor.   
  
"What the hell has just happened to the?, Kanna what are you doing?" questioned an anxious Naraku for at the moment that the saimyoushou had hit the floor and decayed to dust leaving the object. Kanna had slowly started moving towards the glowing item.  
  
Kanna The white youkai starred at the object in a fixed state blankly, not hearing Naraku talking to her. She reaches for the object and slowly bends down, placing her hand mirror on the floor and picking up the object; a with the dark, radiating aura coming came from it.  
  
Kanna slowly turns around to show Naraku what the object was like, and it he saw that it was a another hand mirror. It was framed with a larger border, with made precious with stars made of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topazes, diamonds, and amethysts. engraved on it and a thin gold frame.  
  
As Kanna had turned around completely, a light from outside shined on the mirror,.  
  
As the light shined on the mirror giving a violent shakes as it jumped from Kanna's hands. and It emitted a shadow, which consumed it and Kanna herself, even though them both [but you could still could still be seen see Kanna and the mirror thru the shadow].  
  
"Hello, Naraku, you pathetic hanyou;" spoke an echoing voice coming from the shadow dark human-like figure, which had taken human form the place of the shadow in an echoing voice.   
  
"Oh by the way I've placed a spell on the mirror to ward away humans, so the humans can't come in or hear us speaking here. so talk a bit" said continued the voice. Naraku was too stunned to reply as the shadow to a too stunned to talk Naraku as the dark figure and Kanna placed their heads on their shoulder; and Kanna's grid was malicious. had an evil malicious grin on her face.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your daughter's body to speak with you," said the voice, as both it and Kanna crossed their arms., "I wish want to challenge you and your daughters to a duel for the Shikon no Tama fragments you posses! Do you accept the deal, or are you too weak and afraid to fight with me for you're Shikon shards?" said the shadow in it's high echoing voice, as it and Kanna started to laugh in it's high echoing voice.  
  
"Very well. I accept your challenge, so prepare to die. When shall we duel?" questioned a very angry Naraku, who was shaking from his head to his toes from anger.  
  
"The night I shall come on the night of the next full moon, so be ready you pathetic bastard hanyou. so Be ready to die! good bye. Oh and Don't worry about the humans, I'll take care of them. Sayonara!" said the shadow in his echoing voice, before it started laughing again. but As it laughed the mirror, [which had been floating inside the shadow], started to crack and then it before it shattered completely and it's pieces dissolved into thin air making while the shadow and it's awful echoing laugh disappeared, and Kanna whose pupils had been glazed over collapsed on the floor, her pupils glazed over.  
  
"How dare he insult me like this.," thought Naraku aloud as he went to see check the conditions of the collapsed Kanna, "He' shall pay dearly for these trespasses on me." [End Flashback]_  
  
An hour later, most of the guards' torches have gone out. The courtyard is full of flying Saimyoushou swarming around Naraku and Kanna, who are waiting impatiently for someone.  
  
"Where the hell is he," bellowed an angry Naraku "and what the hell is taking Kagura so long!"   
  
_"Why doesn't that damn bastard Naraku just do this himself. I came all this way around the castle and I've seen absolutely nothing." _thinks Kagura. She's grumbling angrily to herself, while walking around the outer castle wall. She then approaches the main gate and stops dead in her tracks, "_Wait nothing, where are the hell are all the humans gone?" she realizes suddenly. She is hurrying up to tell Naraku about this, but she stops as she heard a sound, something like a snore.   
  
ZZZZZZZZZZ Kagura goes to see where the sound was coming from and she realizes that it comes from the right of the main gate.  
  
"What the hell is making that sound," she speaks aloud as she slowly approaches the wall; she placed her hand firmly on the wall. Then, Kagura stands there for a long moment, feeling absolutely stupid, till she hears a slight ringing sound and she's shoot back by a force that feels like a cannon ball had hit her in the stomach. The sudden attack causes her so much pain that she has to double over, but as she looks up, out of breath, she sees the twenty missing humans materializing out of the wall and landing on their front side, looking asleep.  
  
"What the hell--" Kagura asks herself hurrying up over the younger guard. As she got next to him, she grabs him around the neck and shouts, "All right! What the hell happened, and why were all of you falling from that wall?"  
  
"ZZZZ…" is the sleeping guards reply to her angry question.   
  
"Human, you better wake up now and answer my questions or your else--" mutters Kagura, her voice full of anger. Although, a sudden flash of fear passes through her eyes, as it dons on her that someone made this to the humans without Naraku has noticed.   
  
"Okay;" said Kagura as she shakes the man heavier, to wake him up and to vent her apprehension, "you force me to do this.". She places the guard down on the ground and moves a few feet away from him, bringing up her fan and opening it in one quick motion.  
  
"Now let's see how you can hold up against my _****Fuujin no Mai." She says. Then she makes a quick movement with her fan waving it towards the motionless body of the guard, as suddenly a volley of large glowing blade like arcs races towards the poor helpless human guard  
  
As the blade like arcs slowly approaches him, a slight buzzing sound is heard by a confused Kagura. As the arcs get closer to the guard, so does the buzzing sound get louder as well, till the arcs are about two inches away from the sleeping human and a odd darkish barrier is erected around him protecting him from harm.   
  
_"What the hell is going on?"_ Thinks Kagura getting ready for an attack, and looking some what discouraged.  
  
"All right, why don't you all try my **Fuujin no Mai**?" she yelled, making again the same quick motion with her fan, but this time twenty different arcs appeared each one aiming for a different guard. As before, the buzzing sound is heard again and the barriers appears before harm befell the humans.  
  
"My wind can't cut them," hisses Kagura with a look of fear on her face, her eyes starring widely. "I...I...I should tell Naraku about this." She stammers before running away with all the dignity she can pretend to have left.  
  
Right above the main gate the cloaked shadow with a hood covering its face stirs rising up from its spot on the roof. It stretches its arms as if it was asleep, causing the hood to fall back enough to show its mouth. But soon it sees Kagura running to warn Naraku, and he wears a wickedly evil grin.   
  
Kagura, who's running as fast as it's possible to do in a kimono, not paying attention, suddenly trips over its hem, causing the lips of the dark shadowed man to curl up on an evil sneer. He rises his glowed hand to his mouth, in an attempt to silence the laughing.  
  
Kanna is the first one to notice Kagura running toward her and Naraku. Noticing that her Master isn't paying attention, the white youkai pulls on the sleeve of his robes and as his head turns toward her she points to her sister.  
  
"Kagura, what the bloody hell has taken you so long to get back here?" he yells as she approaches him. "What did the humans have to say? Has the Challenger appeared yet or was he too scared to show up?"  
  
"Naraku something's wrong!" she yells, "I found all of the humans who are outside asleep. It seemed that they came out of the castle wall, and no matter what I did to them they wouldn't wake up. After I tried to shake them wake I got angry and attacked them with my wind, but it was blocked by a strong barrier which I couldn't pierce." Her voice was shaky and her face was full of fear.  
  
"What do you mean asleep?" the half demon yells, his voice full of rage but his eyes showing surprise and worry, "What the hell do you mean that you can't wake them up? And which kind of barrier could eventually protect them from your Fujin no Mai?" he shouts. Then he puts a hand on his chin and continues, mumbling, "How is that possible that I didn't sense that? Unless do you think that our--"  
  
Naraku's voice is drowned out by a booming shout, which comes out so loud the entire castle seems to shake. "Finally! I thought that you'd never figure out that I was here, even after I put all the humans to sleep and hid them away. I think you should know that I've been waiting here for over an hour. How could you keep me waiting here bored? I even fell asleep." The voice finished its sentence with a pretended sad tone before an evil laugh resounded all over the palace's hall, "Just kidding, we'll going to have some fun!" his laugh is cruel, cold and evil and cuts a deep slice in to Naraku's pride.   
  
"You called me pathetic but you're the one that's been hiding now! Show yourself, coward." shouted Naraku as he kept twisting his head around, trying to find where the challenger was hiding. _"Where the hell is he hiding, and how was he able to do all this without me sensing him or his energy?" thought Naraku angrily at himself.   
  
"Oh me I'm right here in plan sight, but you're not looking close enough to see me! "Spoke the booming voice as the cloaked figure that was laying over the main gate slowly stood up and stretched it's arms towards the sky with it's hands cupped together.  
  
**_"Hear me and my command oh Great Spirit of the Wind and the Jihns who serve her deliver to her brother Earth and the Gnomes who serve him these vile winged pests so they may return to the Earth that bore all living things."_** Spoke the challenger in a voice that rang with power thru out the entire castle as if he had yelled and the voice was a distant echoing tone that sent shivers down his spine but as the voice finished what it was saying a pillar of pale blue light erupted from the challenger's cupped hands.  
  
As the pillar was launched into the sky it split into many strands of light that pierced the bodies of the Saimyoushou as it did the light changed from pale blue to a deep brown that switched between a depressing gray.   
  
The Saimyoushou were still trying to escape from the light as if the didn't notice that they had been pierced thru. Then suddenly the light pulsed with a tremendous amount of energy as it did the Saimyoushous' bodies began to stiffen till they where completely still and were being held up in the air by the light which had turned back to the earthy brown color then turning to the gray then the light began flashing violently till it flashed for one final time so bright it blinded Naraku,Kagura, and Kanna who had to shield their eyes from the light.   
  
Once they were able to remove their hands Naraku,Kagura, and Kanna noticed at once that the pillar and it piercing light had vanished in to thin air and that the Saimyoushou were a odd grayish color and that they were hanging in mid-air before they suddenly dropped to the ground with a crash and shattered.  
  
  
"Naraku what the hell just happened to the Saimyoushou?" asked Kagura as she recovered from the shock as she turned to look at him with a look of surprise plastered on her face.  
  
"They they were turned to stone before our eyes and held in place in the air so they could crash and shatter." replied Naraku mildly as he stared the remains of his Saimyoushou. His voice was calm but his eyes were wide in shock and fear from the knowledge that this stranger that he didn't even know the name of could do all of these and cast a spell he had never heard of that could transform a living being into stone. He had very little time to think about this as this stranger had jumped down from the castle wall on to the ground.  
  
"So what do you think of my handy work? Please do tell I wish to know your option." asked the stranger who had his face had been recovered by the hood nonchalantly.  
  
"Personally I thought it was a bit show offey if you ask me" replied Kagura trying to be as calm as possible to cover up the weakness that she had shown before "All that light and that stupid thing you said before it, like I said you were being a show off."   
  
"A show off was I." said the challenger while clenching his hands as they shook "Well by doing that I was able to destroy them all at once instead of taking care of them one at a time."  
  
"Yes that was an interesting way of dispatching my servants" replied Naraku trying to gain control of the situation "You set this up for a duel correct which I am not sure why I  
agreed to do this"  
  
"Oh that was me when I was speaking to you I used a persuasion spell while I was talking and insulted you to make sure that you agreed to fight me" replied the challenger with his a hand behind his head "So if we are going to fight is that the form you are going to take Naraku?"  
  
"Yes I am something wrong with it?"answered Naraku surprised by such an odd question.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with it I just assumed that you would revert to some other form to fight that's all oh well guess I'll start this off." Said the challenger before lifting up his right hand and beginning to twist it in a circular clock-wise motion.  
  
The movement became faster and faster as the started to pick up wind his hand began to glow a dark and eerie shade of black. The glowing spreading thru his arm toward the rest of his body. The wind now blowing fast and strong began twisting like a cyclone which blew faster and faster twisting more and more the light growing brighter and brighter till the blaze was blinding.   
  
Then the light that was his youki dimmed till it showed only what was an outline of him, suddenly the light flared and shot into the sky before it started to spiral in a counter-clock wise direction.   
  
The power that came off of him frightened Naraku and Kagura so much they shuddered while Kanna only showed mild surprise.   
  
Then it stopped and all was silent there was no sound till a low chuckle was heard echoing in the silent castle. There stood the challenger a slight breeze picked up and blew thru his long hair that reached to the middle of his back which shone like liquid gold.  
  
He stood there with an arrogant smile on his face, his his nose a little flat with two silted eyes colored like amber. His skin was like silver and black scales that shined in the moon light arcing up from his hands and then curving on his chest to make it seem that they were an extra pair of eyes. The nails on his hands had become claws. And around his neck he wore a star made of amethyst. For leggings he wore pants made of silk that blended perfectly with his skin to make it seem as if he wore nothing but the star around his neck. He lifts one hand and moves it thru his flowing hair.   
  
"Shall we play now?" Those four simple words that chilled Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku to the bone. _**


	2. Sorry it's a author note

Sorry everyone that reads this right now I've got a major case of writer's block for this story plus tons of home work. So could you please bare with me while I try to write the next chapter.  
  
Sincerely yours W.O.D. 


End file.
